world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Beau101913
talentedAviator TA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 13:41 -- 01:42 CA: Dean?!?!... 01:42 TA: hey kate 01:43 TA: woops, i mean beau, sorry im still a little disoreinted from that time in the closet 01:43 CA: I heard about what happened... 01:44 CA: what are we going to do?... 01:46 TA: I, don't know what your going to do, but im gonna hunt down, that bastard Jack, who not only trapped me in a closet, but also trashed my room 01:47 TA: and kill the bastard 01:47 CA: I'll hop aboard that plan... 01:47 CA: I think most if us are pretty pissed at him... 01:49 TA: Yeah, hate to break it to you, no matter how much you hate the guy, he's mine and Nates 01:50 CA: :?... 01:50 CA: Sure... 01:51 CA: so if your a player, whats your land look like?... 01:51 TA: it looks like a bunch of dragons with villages on the bak 01:52 TA: back* 01:52 TA: of them 01:52 CA: :O... 01:52 CA: Omg... 01:52 CA: Can we trade... 01:52 CA: All I got were stupid chunks of amber... 01:52 CA: and apparantly fools?... 01:52 CA: But I haven't met anyone else yet... 01:54 TA: i don't think thats how it works, anyways im still trying to find out how to get off my dragons back so i can explore 01:54 CA: Don't you have a shit ton of military equipment?... 01:56 TA: well, i did but that bastard nate trashed all my stuff it's gonna take hours to get it working agian 01:57 TA: i kid you not, thier is a good, 3' deep of trash across my hanger, at it's lowest points, once corner is taller then me, i i think that where my plane is 01:57 CA: Ouch... 01:58 TA: yeah, 01:58 TA: anyways, what does your sprite look like 01:58 CA: She's nice... 01:58 CA: Looks like a chess piece... 01:58 TA: thats cool, 01:59 CA: What does yours look like?... 02:00 TA: im not sure really, i haven't seen it yet, all i know is that jack threw some kind of white box spaking with green lighting, and i aven't seen it since 02:01 CA: oh dear... 02:01 CA: sounds ominus... 02:01 CA: it cant be good news... 02:02 TA: im sure it isn't, but im sure it cant be any worse then kates, or doirs 02:02 TA: did you know what they got, 02:02 CA: oh yes... 02:02 CA: the xenomorph is my fault... 02:03 CA: what did kate get?... 02:03 TA: yeah, and apperently kate got some kind of bleeding eye ghost thing thanks to jack 02:03 CA: UGH... 02:03 CA: This guy needs to be stopped... 02:05 TA: no doubt about it, but i don'tthink it will be easy, did you here he's a lord of doom 02:05 CA: Ah yes, these "classes" everyone seems to be assigned... 02:08 TA: whats your btw, mine the bard of void, what that means 02:08 CA: I am an heir of light... 02:09 TA: cool, i wonder if that means you will inheirit the light 02:09 TA: all i get is to sing about whatevr the void is 02:10 CA: its prob much cooler than that... 02:11 CA: Or maybe it is... 02:11 CA: but as a trade off you get dragons :p ... 02:13 TA: good, point, im just glad their not evil, 02:14 CA: Do they breathe fire :o... 02:14 TA: hey speaking of witch have you run into any of these wierd monsters, and i would asume so 02:15 CA: Not yet... 02:15 CA: I'm staying inide till I can get my bearings... 02:16 CA: Also I think I'll pit off meeting xenomorphs for a while... 02:17 TA: yeah, it weird, they seem to have all the characristics of everything we have prototyped so far, they seem to vary in size, based on what i have seen wanding below on the ground 02:18 TA: thankfully none of them can fly 02:18 CA: Yet... 02:20 TA: none of you prototyped fying thng right?? 02:20 CA: Not yet... 02:20 CA: But we don't know... 02:20 CA: there are 3 more people to enter... 02:22 TA: well aybe we should make sure no of them do so cause, otherwise were doomed 02:23 CA: I would hope... 02:24 TA: yeah, well any ways I need to get to work cleaning out my room, ill talk to you later 02:25 CA: bye dean, welcome to the game... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering talentedAviator TA at 14:25 --